Hide Yourself Away
by ShatteredRegretsAndPromises99
Summary: What happens when Harry and Draco are caught in the act of a makeout session? They are truly in love but his two best friends dont understand...Is his love with Draco worth risking his friendship? The famous saying is, Guys come and go, but friends last f
1. Chapter 1

Hide Yourself Away

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HARRY POTTER.

Chapter One: Secrets Unraveled

We spend our whole lives trying to stop death…Eating, loving, inventing, praying, fighting, …killing. But what do we really know about death? Just that nobody comes back. There comes a time, a moment, when your mind outlives its desires, its obsessions, when your habits survive your dreams, and when your losses…maybe death is a gift, you wonder.

Harry, who was writing in his journal, put in some very memorable quotes he had heard from movies, books, plays, etc. The most recent one he had was from the movie called "The Life of David Gale" and he loved that quote.

As Ron came in, he saw Harry writing.

"Are you STILL writing in that journal?" Ron asked him feeling a bit annoyed.

"Yes…Is this a problem?"

"No, it's just that you do it all the time. It feels like you never tell me how you feel or what goes on inside your head anymore, Harry."

"Why do you insist on me explaining to you of my every emotion and feeling that I get? Why is it such a problem that maybe I like to have my own privacy? Has that ever crossed your mind before?" Harry was now getting impatient with Ron's stubborn ignorance.

"Whatever, mate. Do what you want, I don't care. Hermione was worried about you and asked if I could come and talk to you so I did. If you want to have secrets from your best friends, then I guess we weren't best friends to begin with."

Ron walked away leaving Harry to feel guilty about hiding his true feelings. Harry felt lonely, like he had nobody to talk to. Ron was confused as to what Harry wanted to do with his life. What would happen after Hogwarts? They would be on their own, living on their own in the real world. I guess that's never a thought that had crossed either of their minds.

An hour later, Hermione was in the library talking with Ginny, hoping she could talk to Harry ever since they became good friends.

"I'll try to, but if he didn't say anything to Ron, then what makes you think he'll tell me what he feels?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I don't know, just try. He wont even consider talking to me even though he trusts me more than he trusts Ron."

"If he tells me anything, you'll be the first one to know, I promise." Ginny walked away and headed for Harry's dorm room. When she knocked, she didn't get an answer. The door was open a tiny bit and she decided to open it. She walked in and to her own surprise, she found Harry making out with the ONE person she never would have guessed…Draco Malfoy.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, sounding confused.

"GINNY! What are you doing in here?"

Harry stumbled to find his tie and glasses as he pushed Draco away. Draco, who had just turned around acting as if he was highly embarrassed and not noticing the two arguing.

"I came up to see if you were alright but now I can see that you most definitely are doing more better than I had assumed…Sorry if I interrupted anything…"

"Ginny, wait!" Harry yelled.

"Yes?"

"You can't just walk right in here and witness something that you don't fully understand. You could have knocked at least!"

"A knock would have been nice." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"I did knock! Nobody answered!"

"You should have knocked louder." Draco mumbled again.

"Oh shut up! I just want to know how long this has been going on for…That's ALL I want to know." Ginny was shocked, scared, hurt, and she felt lied to.

"It happened in my second year…We have to keep this between us. Please, Ginny, I'll do anything you want me to do." Harry begged but Ginny felt so betrayed that he didn't say anything that she just gave Harry a cold hard stare and walked out.

"Little bitch will go tell everyone! And I bet you that Ron will be the FIRST to know!" Draco screamed at his true love.

"I'm sorry Draco…" Harry said under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. We can't keep doing this." Harry wasn't even looking at Draco anymore.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I really am sorry."

"It's Malfoy to you Potter."

And with that, Draco stormed out of his room not giving Harry a second glance. He felt tears welling up in his eyes but he fought them off.

"I never meant for it to be like this…" Harry wrote in his journal, "I never knew it would be this painful, nor have I ever experienced anything like it. The pain is terrible but at the same time, it's so amazing at how strong it can be. It's amazing but terrible. It's exquisite. I've never felt anything like it. I regret pushing him away and now he'll never forgive me. These few months are the last we have in Hogwarts and I really don't want to spend them arguing with my friends and my lover…Ex lover now actually."

Harry went downstairs and was nervous that he might see Hermione and Ron and he wasn't sure if Ginny had told them or not. He assumed that Ginny didn't keep her promise and as soon as he ran into the two of his friends, he said, "So I assume you already know?" Ron gave him a confused look but Hermione looked guilty as charged.

"Know what?" Ron asked.

"Don't act like you don't know! I'm sure you sister told you already, am I right?"

"Told me what?" Ron was incredibly confused, "What's Harry talking about?"

"Harry…it's alright. I understand how you feel. I feel the same way."

Now, Harry was the one confused.

"Wait…What? What do you mean?"

"Harry," Hermione started… "Ginny told me everything…I love you too"

"WHAT!" Both Ron and Harry shouted at the same time.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hide Yourself Away

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HARRY POTTER.

Chapter Two: Broken Friendship

(We are taking place as to where we left off)

"What on earth are you talking about? I don't love you!"

Hermione looked hurt at what Harry had said.

"But then why would Ginny tell me something like that? She wouldn't lie to me, Harry…YOU on the other hand is another story. How do I know you're not lying? You lie all the time to get what you want!"

Harry was furious at this point.

"I'm going to find Ginny and straighten things out with her."

Hermione said, "Wait, she's right behind me. She'll explain it to you."

Ginny turned around and said, "Harry is right Hermione. I didn't mean it."

Hermione was shocked and said, "Why did you say it then?"

"Because…I don't know. You asked me what was wrong and when I wouldn't tell you, you pushed me to say SOMETHING so I said the first thing that came to mind…I'm so sorry. Really, I am."

At this point, EVERYONE was confused. Harry saw Draco walking down the same hallway that they were in and he got nervous and felt like crying again. Draco's eyes have never been so red before, like he'd been crying. He stopped to look at Harry and Ginny gave Harry a look that asked what was running through his mind but he just turned his head the other direction.

"What's the matter, Draco? Have you been crying like a baby lately?" Ron had SOMETHING to tease him about. But Draco didn't even listen. He just kept walking. He looked so miserable and it broke Harry's heart.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"Whatever you say in front of Hermione, you can say it in front of me as well" Ron said.

Harry took 3 deep breaths and said, "Okay. Here's the thing. I'm gay."

This shocked Hermione and Ron both.

"Harry…" Hermione began, "You know it's against the Hogwarts religion of witchcraft to be a homosexual…You could be thrown out of school if they found out, have you thought about that?" Harry could do nothing but nod. He finally said, "Ginny…When you walked up to my dorm room earlier…I'm sorry. That's all I want to say is that I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay. I don't understand what you're going through but I'm trying to be supportive of it and I highly recommend you to change your mind, Harry…"

"Emotions are not just a switch that you can turn on and off! I can't just CHANGE the way I am!"

"I know that Harry, we ALL know that but not being able to control how you feel is NOT an excuse at Hogwarts, you should know this by now…" Hermione said.

"Hermione, I love someone."

"Harry…are you crying?" Hermione asked.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Because you have tears coming down your face and your eyes are all red."

"This is crying?"

They all nodded.

"Then I've been crying for 3 hours…Ron, you're on my side, right?"

Ron looked at the ground and shook his head before saying, "No…No, mate. I'm sorry."

"Tell us who you love…" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and said, "Like hell I will, you will hate me for life if I tell you."

They kept trying to encourage him to speak up so at least they KNOW. Finally, Harry gave in and said, "Draco Malfoy." Hermione's eyes went wide open and said, "WOW." Ron looked angry as ever and he said, "Well that's a HUGE change!" and Hermione pulled Ron back and said, "Leave him alone Ron. Just leave him alone."

They all started walking before Harry called after them, "Leave me alone? What do you mean? You mean like…For good?"

They kept walking, leaving Harry there to sulk in his own misery. He pushed away Draco to keep his friends. Now, he pushed away his friends to keep his lover who wasn't even there anymore.

Harry decided to go and see Draco that night. When he got to his private dorm room, Draco answered the door and Harry saw that he had been crying still and it broke his heart even more to see Draco like that…

"Can I come in?"

Draco nodded and let him in.

"Listen, Harry…You don't have to…" But Harry interrupted him.

"No, you listen. I'm caught between you and my friends. I feel trapped. Please don't make me choose…Please. That will be the hardest decision I will ever have to make. Don't put me through that…Of all people, I was hoping you wouldn't push me away."

Draco was taken aback by this sudden emotional outburst but felt terrible that he had made him feel this way. He didn't want Harry to feel trapped.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to have to choose sides. Choose what you want but I wont force you and I wont persuade you. I just want you to know that I love you no matter what and I'm always here for you. We can be friends, lovers, acquaintances, whatever. I'm sorry I made you feel like that. Those were NOT my intentions and you KNOW that."

Harry was crying, "What about Hermione and Ron? They don't understand. They hate me."

"If Ron and Hermione cannot understand the way you feel, then they were never best friends to begin with…"

"Oh thanks! That makes me feel SO much better!" Harry got up and headed for the door but Draco turned him around and asked him, "This is NOT goodbye, not forever. No, I just think that Ron and Hermione would have understood and I know that it hurts to hear this but if they cared about you at all, they would understand and they would support you. You still have Ginny, right?"

Harry had forgotten ALL about Ginny's support and he felt guilty about not remembering it.

"Yes, you're right. I still have Ginny's friendship…"

"And you have mine. If I do ANYTHING wrong, please do NOT hesitate to tell me. Just talk to me and we'll work out the problem, if I piss you off, or…I don't make you feel comfortable, or if I'm making you feel cornered. Please tell me because you should know that those are NOT my intentions and if you feel bad about yourself because of me, I want to know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix my own mistakes."

Harry turned around and left.

"I need to think about this for a while."

Draco nodded and said, "Take all the time you want. Take 10 years, take 200 years, I'll always be waiting for you. You don't have to hide yourself away from me…"

Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss before he left. It was intoxicating, something that he can never share with his friends.

"I will always love you, Harry."

He didn't say it back, he just turned around and left.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hide Yourself Away

(A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER)

Brief Warning: Some twisted ideas and adult situations are going to happen in this scene so if you do not like it, then do not read it. You have been warned.

Chapter Three: Only Option

When Harry was done writing in his journal, realizing he had to get a new one, he heard Ron coming up the stairs. He figured he wouldn't want any unpleasant moments that might feel uncomfortable or awkward, so he left the room right as Ron walked in.

"Harry, wait…You don't have to leave the room every time I walk in it. I want to talk to you about Draco."

This caught his attention and Harry was now looking at Ron completely with the most honest face he could possibly have.

"If you love someone then I think it's best that you tell them the truth. Now, you know we are your best friends and we would literally do anything for you…But Hermione really does love you a lot. You truly hurt her feelings." This made Harry feel worse than he had from the beginning.

"How is she taking it?" He asked Ron, curiosity with concern filling his voice.

"She's taking it quite well actually. She punched me instead of the mirror this time. But I think you'd better go talk to her mate." Harry nodded and agreed.

"Yeah, okay. I will do that right now."

"Oh and Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?"

"Even if you DO love him, it's okay with me. I **am** worried about Hermione but I do support it."

Harry smiled and thanked him. Then headed for the common room where he was sure she would have been but was proven wrong by the room being empty when he got there. Harry went to try finding her in the library, which she was in and he went to go sit next to her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Yes?"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, just fine. No, NOT fine, just WONDERFUL! Dandy like a dandelion. How about you?"

"Are you mad at me still?" Harry asked her, with hope in his voice and a sonnet in his mind.

"No, I'm not mad. I guess I was just hoping for the impossible." She smiled gently at him, making Harry feel full of remorse than ever before.

"Do you accept who I am?" Harry asked her and thankfully, she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, of course I do. I can never stay mad at you. I can never stay away from you for too long either. You're my best friend and I care about you more than anything."

Harry thought about hugging her but then realized that it's probably not such a good idea…

"So when are you two going to see each other again?" Harry hadn't have even thought of it until she asked.

"I don't know. We just got into an argument last night about all of this. I felt cornered between you, Ron, and Draco. You **know** I don't like choosing between the two things I love most."

Hermione started to laugh and said, "At least you didn't have to choose between your friends and Quiddich." Harry chuckled under his breath and said, "That decision would have been so much easier than this one though."

They both saw Draco coming down the stairs and Harry quickly turned, hoping he hadn't seen him. Draco was walking into the hallway right as Ron had come out of the common room.

"Potter. I want to talk to you. **NOW**." Draco said in a violent tone.

"You can only imagine what he's like in bed," whispered Ron to Hermione as she elbowed him in the stomach. Harry was red in the face trying not to laugh at the comment his stubborn friend had made and then Ron said, "Wait, you'd know wouldn't you??" and all three of them started laughing.

"POTTER!"

Harry forgot about Draco for a minute while laughing with his friends, something he hasn't done in a while.

"Come on. I want to talk to you."

They went into an abandoned classroom and Draco locked the door.

"Listen, my father knows about this."

"About us?" Harry asked.

"Don't use **us** in a sentence like that anymore, we can't do this anymore. Everyone knows, Hagrid even knows…Sooner or later, Dumbledore will find out too and we'll be expelled."

Harry was trying to find the words to talk but couldn't manage without him.

"Draco, please…I can't deal with this again…" Draco kissed him while holding Harry's face in his hands and said, "Neither can I. That's why we are going to tell everyone that nothing is going on. We are going to tell them what they want to hear, that nothing is going on. I hate to hide it, but…it's our only option right now."

Harry felt like crying but was too grateful for the tears at this particular moment. He's never been speechless before, not until now.

"Do you think Sirius will say anything? Does he even know??" Draco asked.

"I don't know, and even if he did, he wouldn't say anything."

They kissed again and walked out of the room acting pissed off at each other.

Hiding was their only option, until they got out of Hogwarts in two months.


End file.
